Learning to Love Storms
by INeedACreativeNameDx
Summary: Naruto still has a fear of storms at the almost age of 18. How will he overcome his fear before college next year? Maybe a certain bastard of a best friend? Rated M for FUTURE chapter(s). BoyxBoy :3 don't like, don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Learning to Love Storms**

**AN: I am new to this, so please excuse me. I got the inspiration for this story (the innocent parts) from my 10 year old brother who is still afraid of storms and we are trying to find a way to remedy it x3 kids these days... Any-who, criticism is appreciated as again, this is my first story. This is rated M for any future chapters if enough people actually read this T.T if not, oh well I guess...**

**For those of you confused, the yaoi comes later. Its called, progression.**

**AU. OOC-ness is highly likely. I'm not Kishimoto, so don't expect me to write my characters like him. :P**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing. Not Naruto or any other literature referenced in this story. They all belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>I'm just your normal, average day eighteen year old. I'm crazy, athletic, and out of control. Oh yeah, and I HATE thunderstorms. Sasuke called it astro something-or-other. Know-it-all bastard. He said it probably had to do with the fact that my parents were killed during a storm.<p>

I guess I should mention that Sasuke is my best friend/ rival. When we were younger we hated each other and fought constantly. Now we can kinda stand each other, but there are still fights. Especially over Sakura-chan. I don't know what she sees in the bastard; he treats her like shit and has always denied her attempts to go out with him. Girls are so confusing.

Anyway, I don't know what I'm going to do once I go off to college though. I don't want my new friends to think I'm a pansy because I'm afraid of a little storm, but nothing I've tried has worked to cure me of my fear. Last night, a big storm blew in and it kept me up all night. And apparently, there are supposed to be more later this week. I have got to get over this fear before college starts, seriously.

"Hey, moron, you're spacing out again." Sasuke's words snap me out of my thoughts.

"Just thinking of ways to win Sakura-chan's heart." I grin up at him.

"Hn." With that, he turns around and leaves me to my own. Bastard. We are sitting in English waiting for our ever-tardy teacher, Kakashi Hatake, to show up. And of course the over-achiever in front of me (who would have taken a higher-level class if we offered it) was reading ahead in Frankenstein. I don't know how he can stand to read the damned book, it's so boring!

"You know, you'll never impress Sakura if she found out you were still afraid of storms, moron." He didn't even take his eyes off the book!

"I am not afraid of stupid storms, bastard." I shot back defensively.

"That's not what the bags under your eyes say."

"That doesn't mean anything, bastard. I just pulled an all-nighter because I wanted to."

"Hn." Again with the non-committal grunt. I just roll my eyes and patiently await Kakashi's appearance. Yes, he does actually let his students call him by his first name. Weird, right?

* * *

><p>Before I know it, class is over and I'm heading off to my last class of the day. Thankfully, I have this class with Sakura. Maybe I'll finally get the nerve to ask her out. Again… And maybe this time she'll say "yes." A man can wish.<p>

I walk into our shared culinary class (yeah, yeah, yeah, shut up) and my eyes land on the most gorgeous being alive, besides myself of course. With her bubblegum pink hair and bright green eyes, she is definitely an exotic beauty. I wave to her before going to my cooking station.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura yells to me and takes me by surprise. "Are you doing anything special for your birthday? It's this Friday, right?" I stare at her stunned for a second. She knows when my birthday is and wants to know what I'm doing?

"Uh, yeah, it is. I didn't really have anything big planned. Maybe have some friends over or something."

"Really? But it's your 18th birthday! You've gotta do something big!" I rub the back of my head in embarrassment. I hadn't really thought about my birthday, to be honest. I never used to have that many friends to have a big party anyway. But Sakura kept on, "The girls and I can help plan something absolutely amazing. You deserve it Naruto." She said with a smile upon her face.

"Uh, sure. That'd be great!" I'm kinda scared leaving it all in their hands. It better not be all pink and girly…

"Huh?" Sakura questioned. Crap, I must have said that out loud. Dammit.

"Nothing, nothing. Just talking to myself. So, what are you making?" I decided that a change in subject was in order. Sakura just looked at me and wagged her finger. A pout formed on my lips and she just laughed.

"What are you making?"

"Nope. I won't tell, if you don't," I tell her with a grin. With that, the final bell rung, signaling our class to start. I decided to cook lemon spongettes. They are one of Sasuke's favorite desserts. Why I'm trying to impress him, I don't know. I guess that comes with being best friends/ rivals. I want to do something for him, but also prove that I am better at something than him. That something just happens to be cooking. Unfortunately, they have to chill over-night, so they won't quite be ready by the end of the day, but he can deal with it. Serves the bastard right for teasing me earlier. An hour later, my spongettes are looking amazing and I wish they would be ready right now, but my teacher hands me a bag of ice and a bucket to put my cakes in for the ride home. She is honestly the best teacher ever! She takes one for herself to grade tomorrow too. I smile all the way to my locker where I spot the shaggy brown hair and the weird, black, duck-butt-do of my two best friends, Kiba and Sasuke. Sasuke tries to peer into my bucket, but I keep my goodies out of sight.

"Man, you get any girlier on us and we'll have to change your name to Naruko and put you in a dress." Kiba howls in laughter.

"Nice to see you too, dog breath." I sigh and lean against my locker. "You guys coming over?"

"Hn."

"Nah man, I can't. I finally got the nerve to ask out Hinata and before she fainted she said yes!"

"Awesome dude! 'Bout damn time!" I pat his back and smile at him. I am happy for him, but a part of me wishes I had Sakura agree to a date before he got Hinata to. But, oh well. "Well then, I guess I'll see you around then, mutt."

"Maybe." He winks and walks away to find Hinata. Sasuke tries yet again to see what I have hidden, but I keep it out of eyesight. Don't want to ruin the surprise.

"Come on, bastard. I don't have all day." With that we turn to leave the school and head over to my apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So, I was having problems deciding what I wanted to do with this story. I had an idea in mind when I posted it, but then I decided I didn't like that. At the end there is a flashback in Sakura's POV (italicized) to add some dramatic irony to this story. It would be pretty short otherwise. Enjoy! And please review! Or else I feel like a sad, kicked puppy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Unfortunately T.T**

* * *

><p>The big day had finally arrived! I was finally 18! I was on top of the world and nothing could stop me! Except for maybe the bastard with his know-it-all attitude.<p>

He came over early to pick me up from school. He even brought cupcakes! And then he decided to inform me of the storm system that's supposed to run through tonight around 11. Even the sweet, yummy goodness of the cupcakes couldn't cheer me up. Sasuke literally had to drag me out to his car and then into the school.

"Hey, moron. You wouldn't want Sakura to see you moping like this, would you?" Sasuke asked while trying to open the doors and drag me in at the same time. I straightened right up after that and Sasuke sighed in relief. I don't know why he bothered anyway. Was it me or was he acting strange today?

All thoughts of Sasuke quickly left my mind, when out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a flash of bubblegum pink hair.

"Hey Sakura!" I yelled across the room. She turned around and smiled at me, heading our way.

"Hey there birthday boy! How's your big day been so far?"

"Pretty good. 'Though it just got better now that you showed up." I wink at Sakura and a faint flush appears over her cheeks. Out of nowhere, however, my arm is grabbed and I'm being pulled in another direction.

"You're going to be late to class, moron." I realize that it was Sasuke pulling me away and I almost try to pull away, but something about him makes me follow anyway. Bastard. Seriously, who pissed in his Cheerios this morning?

I didn't ever get to talk to Sakura, or any of the girls for that matter, until our cooking class. I wanted to know what they planned for my birthday party! I was literally shaking with anticipation by last period to know. I mean, it was MY birthday party! I guess Sakura could tell and made a zipping motion over her lips when she saw me.

"SAKURA!" I whined. "That's not fair! It's MY party!"

"It's a surprise party, Naruto." Sakura rolled her eyes at me. I just pouted and turned to my station when the bell rung.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

****Flashback** Sakura POV**

_"Hey Ino pig! I need help." I called Ino right after work to get some advice on a good party for Naruto. I decided to help Naruto with his party because if Naruto was there, Sasuke was bound to show up. Plus, maybe if he saw how much I did for his best friend, Sasuke might actually give me the time of day._

_ "What do you need forehead? I'm trying to do my homework." Ino replied shortly._

_ "I'm trying to come up with a good party idea for Naruto's 18__th__ birthday."_

_ "So you finally gave into him?"_

_ "No! Why would you think that. This is strictly to get Sasuke to see how nice I can be to his best friend."_

_ "Forehead!"_

_ "Please Ino-pig!"_

_ "You know what? I'm not going to help you try to win over Sasuke by using Naruto. You're going to have to find someone else to help you. This is low, even for you Sakura." With that, Ino hung up. I stared at my phone for a minute. Ino almost never called me Sakura. Only ever when she was really mad at me. Maybe this is pretty low of me… But I couldn't mull over that now, I had a party to plan. Maybe Hinata will help me…_

_Hinata was, in fact, more than willing to help me. She even went so far as to ask her father if they could hold the party in their private dance hall. The shocker came when she was actually allowed to have the party at all. I called Naruto's favorite ramen shop to see if they would be willing to cater the event, a yes, and another local, popular food joint, another yes. This was shaping up to be the best damn party ever. Now all I needed was a good D.J. and everything would be set. I believe Shino said he D.J'ed on the side…_

**** End flashback****


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update. We've been swamped at work, so I haven't had time to do anything. For this, I've decided to upload 2 chapters instead of one. :) Enjoy!**

**Warning: There is some foul language at the end. This is rated M for a reason, and that reason will be in these last few chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Dx**

* * *

><p>I stumble around blindly as Sakura leads me to her car. She blindfolded me when she came to pick me up around 7:00 for my party. She could have at least waited until we got to the car… We drove for what seemed like hours, but was no more than 10 minutes, until we came to a stop and I was pulled from the car and lead away. I could already hear music thumping and the sweet delicious smell of ramen as we came closer to the party. I don't know how she did it, but man am I grateful for her help. I don't even know what's going on and I already know this will be the best birthday party ever!<p>

I am lead through a door and then we come to a stop. I feel Sakura behind me as she reaches up to un-blindfold me. I can't help the shiver that runs down my back. Light finally hits my eyes again, and I have to squint a little at first. I cannot believe what I see when my eyes finally adjust. We're in a big fancy hall, Ichiraku and some other restaurant have tables set with plenty of food, and Shino has all his DJ equipment set up and playing. There are so many people, I almost faint. This probably cost a fortune to put together!

"Are you going to stand there with your mouth open, or are you going to party, birthday boy?" Sakura winks at me and heads off to do some partying of her own. I stare for a little bit longer before heading over to the ramen stand. I don't even have to ask as the owner hands me my favorite dish the moment I get there. Definitely the best birthday party ever!

There are so many people here that I don't really know, so it's hard for me to find my friends amongst the crowd. Eventually, I spot Kiba and Hinata standing off to the side, but they look… busy… so I decided to not bug them, and continue my search for Sasuke. I can't even find a trace of him, and it really bums me out. But then my favorite song is played, and I am instantly cheered up.

I party hard as the night goes on, but the longer I can't find Sasuke, the harder it is to be happy. He's my best friend. He should be here. Even if he's not exactly sociable, he's never missed my birthday. Finally, after hours of search, I spot that familiar black hair. I'm about to make my way over when familiar pink hair stands in front of him. I move to see what's going on, only to regret I did. I see Sakura fling herself onto Sasuke and kiss him like it was going out of style. I'm not sure who I'm more hurt by; the love of my life, or my best friend. Maybe that's why he was acting weird this morning. He didn't want me to know about him and Sakura. Bastard. I'm not even aware of my actions as I run out of the hall and into the worst storm of my life. Literally.

* * *

><p>The rain is pouring down and the thunder cracks above my head. How didn't I hear this inside? I can't even hear the music out here anymore and I'm right outside the door. I start freaking out because I realize that I'm trapped in the middle of a storm with nowhere to go. Sakura drove me here, so I can't drive home. And I can't go back inside and face those two. And I definitely don't want to just stand here, but I don't know what else to do. Until a familiar weight lands on my shoulder. I turn around and Sasuke's there looking worriedly at me. I don't know why, but it pisses me off and I take a swing at him. He grabs a hold of my hand to block me and starts pulling me towards his car. I don't really want to fight him, so I let him. There's an awkward silence once we get in his car.<p>

"You mind telling me why you tried to punch me? I don't remember doing anything to upset you on such a happy day." Straight to the point as always.

"You know what you did."

"No, actually, I don't." He glares at me and I glare right back.

"Oh. So you conveniently forget that you and Sakura, the girl you know I love, were just making out not five feet from me. Bastard!" By the end of it, I'm screaming and I'm sure my face is red from the effort.

"It's not my fault! She jumped me. I was looking for you and thought she might have seen you! Then she just fucking kissed me! You really think that I would have kissed her? I never even so much as look her way if I can help it. And you assume that I was okay with it! You didn't even ask."

"Fuck you, bastard. You don't have to lie." I don't even know why I said it. I knew he wasn't lying, but still it just came out.

"I'm not lying and you know it, moron. So fuck you! You know damn well that I don't like Sakura, and you know why? Because _I love you_!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: This is the beginning of boyxboy action. You should stop now if you don't like or are too young to look upon such things. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: No, no, no. Kishimoto sensei is no here. I don't own Naruto (or Family Guy for that matter).**

* * *

><p>It went silent after his confession. I think both of us stopped breathing. Even with as awkward and abrupt as it was, it didn't look like Sasuke was going to try to correct himself. He just stared hard at me. I could see the truth in his eyes. It was why he put up with someone so annoying. Why he was always there for me when I needed him. Why he pushed me to be better. Fuck.<p>

I don't love him back though. I can't. I love Sakura, right? But why did I spend the whole night waiting for Sasuke. I mean, he is my best friend, but most people would stop caring after an hour. Everything I do is circled around him. I have even been making his favorites in class! What the fuck does this all mean?

Out of nowhere, I feel a pair of lips against my own. I'm shocked, so I don't react immediately. His lips are so warm and soft. I surprise us both when I start kissing back. Sasuke leans in to deepen the kiss, and I swear to whoever is out there the mother fucking fireworks went off. I've had my fair share of kisses, but damn. I reach up and slip my fingers through damp locks. A small moan escapes my lips when his tongue presses against my lips, and of course I let him in. His hand cups the back of my neck and his thumb traces my jaw as he kisses me with so much passion, that I might just have fallen if I hadn't been sitting down. But I'll never admit to it.

All too soon, we have to part to breathe. Both of us are panting and the windows have fogged up from the heated kiss. Sasuke looks deep into my eyes before he leans in a little, waiting for my reaction. I meet him half way in yet another heated kiss. I don't know how long we spent lip-locked in his car, but the next thing I know is that he is starting the car and driving off. Neither of us speak on the way to wherever, both too deep in thought about what just happened and what will happen. I don't really know what's going to happen, but I think I'll be fine as long as it's with Sasuke.

I'm surprised when Sasuke pulls into my drive, but I follow him out none the less and open my front door. As soon as I close the door behind me, Sasuke turns me around and pushes me against it, resuming that wonderful kiss of his. One hand held me by the back of my head, while the other snaked around my waist to pull me flush against Sasuke's body. I was slightly uncomfortable in our still damp clothes, but the kiss melted my worries away. I think Sasuke felt the same way, because in the next moment, he was tearing off my shirt, and then his own. Without the wet, clingy material in the way, Sasuke had a much clearer area to kiss. And kiss he did. He kissed, licked and nipped a burning trail from my lips, over my jaw, down my neck, and to my collarbone. I shivered and moaned as he made is way down. He stopped in random intervals along the way to suck hard on my sensitive skin. I'm sure I'll have hickeys there in the morning.

His mouth returned to mine and his hands pulled mine above my head and out of the way as well. I felt his knee press in between my legs and they parted on their own accord to allow him to be closer. He just continued to kiss me for a while before he experimentally grinded into me. I tilted my head back and a low moan escaped my lips. He did it again, and got the same reaction. I could feel his hardened member against my legs and I could feel myself hardening at his touch. It was all so new and different, but it felt so right.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, Sasuke stopped. I was about to say something when he started to pull me towards the stairs. Oh. Bedroom. Gotcha. I followed right behind as he lead me towards my bedroom. He half threw me onto the bed and got right on top of me. Again, he pulled my hands above my head, but instead of actually doing anything, he just stared at me. I started to wiggle because I didn't like him staring at me, and I knew I was blushing. He just smiled and leaned down to kiss me again.<p>

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this Naruto." The way he whispered my name in my ear had me shivering. "How long I've waited for you to realize. To let go of Sakura and love me." He licked the shell of my ear and again, I shivered in response. "I love you, Naruto." He punctuated my name with a hard thrust against me.

He let go of my hands, but I left them there as I watched him through hooded eyes. His hands ran down my arms and over my chest, stopping at my nipples to tweak them slightly, before continuing on down to my pants. He stopped there and looked back up to me. I nodded slightly and he started unbuttoning my jeans. Slowly, but surely, and always watching for my reaction, he unzipped and pulled off my too wet and too tight jeans, leaving me completely bare as I had gone commando. Even though he's seen me naked before, I can't help but be embarrassed at him seeing me in such a more intimate way.

He gets off me to take off his pants as well. He knows I'm watching, so he gives me a show. I have to bite my lip to keep from moaning as he undresses in the most unbelievably sexy way possible. Of course, he happened to go commando too, so the show stopped too early for my liking. Or not. Because the next thing I know, his hand is gliding over his body and down towards his hard arousal. He stares at me as he starts stroking himself and I can't help but drool a little bit. He stops too soon and makes his way over to me, looking very much like a hungry predator, and climbs back on top of me.

He recaptures my lips in a fiery kiss. A hand slides down my body to my own arousal and grips it. I can't help but throw my head back and moan as he starts jacking me off. He knows just when to add more pressure, when to speed up and when to slow down. Its almost as good as what I give myself and all too soon I feel that familiar sensation in the pit of my stomach. I feel like the damn virgin I am for having to cum so soon. Sasuke must have noticed because he stops and looks up at me.

"Are we going to do this Naruto? Because if you're not ready, we can stop. But if we don't stop now, I don't know if I can hold myself back." He stares me dead in the eyes and I'm unsure of what to do. I know what it is that he's asking, but I honestly don't know. This is all kinda of sudden, but I'm not sure that I don't want to do this. Because with Sasuke, I know that I'll be alright. I can see it in his eyes that he doesn't want to hurt me and that he does truly love me. He's not going to fuck me and leave. So, I take in a big breath of air.

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>You're welcome for the cliffy, btw. xD hopefully I can update again next week. The next chapter may, or may not be the last one, so be prepared.<strong>


End file.
